


С любовью, справедливость / "My love, justice"

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Justice is kind of complicated thing; The eternal questions; Canonicaly they would never... Oh wait!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Считаешь себя благодетелем?<br/>– Мне нужно было выяснить правду.<br/>– Доволен?</p><p> В 2180 году Джастис потерпела окончательное поражение от рук Сола Бэдгая. Каю Киске нужно было только подтвердить факт её смерти, но последние слова гиар заставили его вновь и вновь задаваться вопросом: "Что такое справедливость?". И действовать - иногда неожиданно даже для самого себя.<br/><br/>– Do you think you're benefactor?<br/>– I should have found out the truth of things.<br/>– Are you satisfied, boy?</p><p>In 2180 Justice was defeated for the last time by the hand of Sol Badguy. Ky Kiske needed to confirm the fact of her death and nothing more, but the gear's final words made him ask himself again and again, What is justice? And made him act - sometimes in manner that was surprising even for Ky himself.</p><p>(At the moment there is posted the Russian version only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	С любовью, справедливость / "My love, justice"

_So this is Justice, the source of all our woe. What sorrowful eyes...  
Так это и есть Джастис, первопричина всего нашего горя.  
Какие печальные глаза..._

Над выстланной щербатыми плитами площадкой, по воле случая ставшей местом последней схватки между человечеством и гиарами, плыли клубы сизого дыма. В горле покалывало от запахов расплавленного железа и жжёной плоти. Между пятнами подпалин странным блеском переливались стекловидные образования. Чему-то – то ли бесновавшемуся здесь пламени, то ли неумолимому энергетическому хлысту – достало силы переплавить и землю, и камень.  
Торопливо перешагивая через обломки, Кай Киске двигался к дальнему краю развороченной площадки. Сол уже исчез, по своему обыкновению оставив его расхлебывать ситуацию. Не было и Сломанного Гиара, Тестамента – ещё издалека Каю показалось, что одно из темных пятен вдруг оторвалось от плит и исчезло в сумраке ночи.  
Спотыкаясь и сжимая до белизны суставов рукоять меча, Кай направлялся к последнему участнику развернувшегося здесь светопреставления. К искорёженным доспехам, теперь выглядевшим грязным комом металла, и их носительнице – Вестнице Разрушений, Джастис.  
Совершенная Гиар была очевидно мертва – на сей раз Сол не удовольствовался бы полумерами вроде заточения в межпространственной тюрьме. Но Кай, выполняя свой долг, был обязан удостовериться в её смерти.  
Тут-то всё и случилось.  
Кай смахнул со лба промокшие от пота волосы и коснулся клинком вывернутой агонией под почти нечеловеческим углом шеи Абсолютного Оружия. К его удивлению, узкое лезвие меча слабо заискрилось, хоть его хозяин и не применил магии. То, что случайный разряд сыграл роль дефибриллятора, заронив искру жизни в затихавшее сердце Джастис, рыцарь понял много позже.  
Прищуренные глаза Кая, сосредоточенно высматривавшие малейшее движение, потрясенно расширились, когда в окулярах сине-серого шлема замерцали золотистые огни. Мигнув несколько раз, они стабилизировались и в упор посмотрели на склонившегося над ними молодого человека. По лбу Кая поползла испарина.  
– Не могу поверить… что я опять побеждена… – глухой звук металлического голоса заставил его отнять меч и шагнуть назад.  
– Так и должно было произойти! – в синих глазах блеснуло негодование. Кай заставил себя встать прямо – так, как подобает рыцарю Ордена. – Злу нет места в этом мире!  
В ответ из-под мятых щитков шлема донесся яростный кашель.  
– Злу? Как ты смеешь... называть меня злом?! – наполовину проскрежетала, наполовину выговорила гиар. – Я сражалась ради собственного выживания – не больше и не меньше!  
Выживания! Кай едва не задохнулся от столь чудовищной лжи. В его памяти пронеслись те семнадцать лет Крестовых походов, которые протекли перед его глазами, и те боль, страх и гнев, которые он видел в глазах людей, когда они вспоминали о предшествовавших восьмидесяти годах резни.  
– Ты не могла развязать войну против человечества только из-за этого!  
Гиар медленно подняла голову и пошевелила когтистыми пальцами. С растущей тревогой Кай наблюдал, как она пытается уцепиться за землю и сесть. Но лопающийся щелчок в груди положил конец её усилиям. Джастис замерла, затем осторожно разжала пальцы – так, словно именно сквозь них утекали песчинки её жизни.  
– Посмотри на меня… – глухо произнесла она. – Люди создали меня, чтобы убивать людей. Я – оружие… – среди лязгающих металлических нот неожиданно послышалась горечь, резанувшая по сердцу. – Но те же люди не подумали о моем разуме… о моей душе... Я была их инструментом. Откажись я служить, меня бы устранили!  
«Этого просто не может быть!» – настойчиво зазвенело в голове у Кая. Его даже замутило от внутреннего нежелания принимать эти абсурдные слова, эти нелепые оправдания. Но, вместе с тем, он видел, и от понимания этого становилось ещё более тошно – Совершенная Гиар не лгала.  
– Я… – начал было он, но все подходящие слова словно улетучились из его головы.  
– Спроси самого себя… – помолчав, продолжала Джастис. – Можешь ли ты в самом деле винить меня? Я пришла в этот мир рабом… – в золотых глаза мелькнула боль – почти человеческая. – А сейчас ты здесь, чтобы уничтожить меня.  
Шлем был непроницаем, но Каю показалось, что повернувшееся к нему лицо там, под металлом, исказилось в горькой усмешке.  
– Я знаю, что люди люто ненавидят меня… и никогда не перестанут. Но я могла только жить дальше – если не для других целей, то хотя бы для того, чтобы презирать своих создателей! Но как ты думаешь... ради чего я жила?  
Кай застыл, перестал даже моргать, как будто мимолетное движение век могло стать помехой ответу, которого он не знал – и никогда не задумывался.  
– Мой долг! – с гневом и яростью пророкотала Джастис. – Отведённая мне роль! Я была создана для убийств, и я убивала! Это – справедливость!  
– Это неправда! – забыв обо всем, заорал Кай – так, как будто правоту сейчас решала сила голоса. Так, как будто пытался перекричать собственные мысли и сомнения. – То, что уготовил нам… То, чего желает Создатель! Порядок мироздания! Вот – справедливость! Если кто-нибудь или что-нибудь посягнет на свободу этого мира, я повергну их всех!  
Он рванулся вперед, но золотые глаза закрылись, оставляя вызов без ответа.  
– Понятно… – ровно, словно весь остававшийся эмоциональный заряд ушёл на только что сказанные слова, произнесла Джастис. – Тебе стоит встретиться с моим создателем… Я бы посмотрела... устоит ли твоя вера в справедливость после этого…  
– О ком… О ком ты говоришь?!  
Прежде чем ответить, гиар прислушалась к чему-то – скорее, внутри себя, чем вокруг.  
– Похоже, пришло… моё время… покинуть... этот мир… – еле слышно отозвалась она. – Но запомни хорошенько... юный рыцарь… Даже если я умру… гиары не умрут… До тех пор… пока жив… этот… человек…  
– Постой! Ты ещё не можешь умереть!  
Гиар рассмеялась – ломким, дребезжащим, истеричным смехом. Огни в её окулярах замерцали, становясь с каждым разом всё тусклее.  
– Стой!.. – беспомощно, по-детски окликнул её срывающийся голос. – Кто это был?! Ответь мне!  
Джастис молчала. Прозрачные окуляры обратились к небу, в котором загорались такие же бледные, как её выцветающие глаза, звезды.  
– Создатель, как же…? – Кай в отчаянии стиснул рукоять меча Громовой Печати, совершенно не представляя, как охватить, как ухватить открывшийся ему и вновь ускользавший обрывок истины. – Разве я шёл не по верному пути?..  
В эти секунды он и принял решение.  
Правды легче искать у живых.

***

Выбравшись с территории арены – так скоро, как позволяли ноги и ноша – Кай поспешил навстречу отряду Интерпола, с непростительным опозданием оцеплявшему злополучное место.  
– Капитан Киске! – узнав, окликнул его один из сослуживцев.  
– Срочно вызовите медицинскую команду! – прокричал в ответ Кай, прибавляя шагу. Кто-то бросился выполнять приказ.  
– Что происходит? …Этот пожар…? …Правда, что...? – наперебой посыпались вопросы, стоило ему оказаться в кругу офицеров. Люди были встревожены, и неудивительно.  
– Джастис уничтожена, – ответил Кай на волновавший всех вопрос, вызвав тем самым ещё более сильный гул голосов.  
– Что…? …Не шутите…? …Всё-таки …вернулась?  
Покачав головой, Кай перевел сбитое бегом дыхание и осторожно переменил хват рук.  
– Именно так. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от вопросов. Нужно поскорее передать её врачам.  
Внимание накрученных людей наконец привлекла та, кого он держал на руках, и Кай пояснил:  
– Это одна из участниц.  
– Чёрт побери… – пробормотал кто-то. Очевидно, заметил сквозь прорехи плаща, наброшенного на тело и уже пропитавшегося тёмно-алым, розовый участок открытой кости. – Как же не свезло-то…  
Им неоткуда было знать, насколько ненормальное сочетание перед ними предстало. Форма Священного Ордена… на Вестнице Разрушений. Кай прикрыл глаза, мысленно порадовавшись не то тому, что внешне гиар Джастис оказалась настолько похожа на человека, не то тому, что подобный вопрос никому не пришёл в голову.  
– Медики на подходе, – заверили его. – Вы сами не ранены?  
Сложно не спросить это у человека, с головы до пят перепачканного кровью.  
– Нет... со мной всё в порядке. Что с остальными пострадавшими?

***

– Вы знаете её имя, Киске? – стекла очков медика строго блеснули в свете ламп.  
– Только прозвище, – устало ответил Кай, с трудом сдерживая желание ухватиться за стену больничного коридора.  
Только ради того, чтобы приподнять завесу над тем, что стояло за Крестовыми Походами. Только ради того, чтобы узнать правду. Он ни за что не позволит, чтобы его поступок причинил кому-то малейший вред.  
Кай был вынужден вновь и вновь повторять эти слова, чтобы не дать голосу дрогнуть, а краске стыда – залить лицо, когда он выдавливал из себя очередную полуправду.  
Лжи во благо не существует. Господи, но что же он тогда делает?  
C самого начала его должны были раскрыть, подвергнуть наказанию, с позором отправить за решетку...! Но нет же, ему верили. Выделяли место в палате, соглашались с тем, что в возможных погрешностях в анализе крови нет ничего, заслуживающего более пристального внимания.  
Есть подозрение, что девушка подверглась насильственным экспериментам с магией, говорил он и получал сочувственный кивок в ответ.  
Как могло получиться, что ему позволялось так поступать? Потому что он и вправду не хотел ничего дурного или потому что ложь способна так легко отравлять умы людей?  
…Он примет все необходимые, все возможные меры, чтобы не пролилось ни капли крови невинных. Джастис слаба и находится в служебном госпитале Интерпола – даже не зная о её личности, её остановят при любом подозрительном движении. Никто – никто, кроме него самого – не будет расплачиваться за эту попытку проникнуть в истину!  
– Я постараюсь просмотреть списки участников этого сомнительного мероприятия и выяснить что-то ещё.  
– В любом случае вам лучше поторопиться с извещением родственников. Что произошло с этой дамой?  
– Джастис, – не слишком покривив душой, ответил Кай.  
– Понятно… – на лице мужчины мелькнуло знакомое сочувствие. – Мы можем ненадолго стабилизировать состояние девушки. Внутренние органы слишком сильно повреждены, – он поневоле поморщился, отгоняя видение пробитой страшным ударом грудной клетки. – Считайте большим везением, что она ещё в этом мире.  
– Сколько у неё времени?  
– При самом, – медик выделил это слово, – благоприятном стечении обстоятельств – не больше трех дней.  
Кай уткнулся взглядом в носки сапог. Следовало сожалеть, что нить чьей-то жизни почти перетерлась. И ему было жаль, но вместе с тем он, хоть и готов был себя за это возненавидеть, ощутил предательское облегчение от того, что ему не придется обрывать жизнь беспомощного, поверженного не им, врага своими руками.  
– …Если начнется отторжение какого-то из препаратов, счёт пойдет даже не на часы.  
– Прошу, – блеснули сквозь слипшиеся светлые пряди синие глаза, – сообщите мне, как только она придет в сознание.

 

***

– А... Это ты... юный рыцарь.  
Именно в тот момент внешний вид Джастис по-настоящему стал для меня шоком. На арене я скорее проанализировал её внешность – достаточно ли она похожа на человека, или моя затея раскроется, как только я покажусь на глаза остальным, и нас сразу же отправят по камерам. Теперь я посмотрел на неё по-настоящему.  
Господи, она действительно была до ужаса похожа на человека... Совершенное Оружие, грозная Вестница Разрушений выглядела как обыкновенная женщина с бледным, измученным лицом и израненным телом. Худая, кажется, даже без явной мускулатуры. Она была забинтована так, что напоминала мумию – повязки шли до горла и высовывались из-под ворота больничной пижамы – и закутана в примятую, подоткнутую простыню. Ни дать ни взять ещё одна жертва войны.  
Иллюзия пошла трещинами, стоило Джастис посмотреть мне в глаза. Вовсе не громоздкий панцирь делал её Совершенным Оружием – самый грозный металл крылся в глазах. Нечеловеческие золотые кольца пронизывали взглядом и гипнотизировали одновременно. Думаю, она прекрасно знала об этом и потому держала глаза полузакрытыми, пока не увидела знакомое – моё – лицо.  
– Значит, это тебе... понадобилось... удерживать меня в этом мире.  
Скорее всего, тот металлический глас, в котором звенело презрение ко всей человеческой расе, ей давал доспех. Он исчез вместе со шлемом – у моей собеседницы был негромкий голос молодой женщины, немного подсаженный из-за тяжелых ран.  
Я кивнул.  
– Да, тебя поместил сюда я.  
– С какой целью ты оставил меня в живых?  
– Расследование, – признался я. – Меня заинтересовали твои слова о создателе гиаров.  
На поле боя не возникало вопроса, как с ней общаться. "Ты... Джастис!". Дальше начиналась схватка. Как же ещё можно говорить с заклятым врагом, кроме как на языке оружия?  
Нет, Джастис вовсе не перестала быть тем, кем являлась, но... Я не мог понять, каков был её новый статус. Противник? Безусловно. Преступница? Возможно. Или военнопленная? Нет внятного ответа...  
– Мне стоило догадаться... – прошептала гиар. – Но даже с учетом моих ран... эта неясность в голове... длится слишком долго. Ты принял меры против моих способностей?  
– Не держи на меня зла, – я машинально сел прямее, – но я не могу допустить опасности для жизни людей. Это не даст тебе обратиться к уцелевшим гиарам.  
– Ты использовал наркотический токсин?  
Опускаться до уровня Бюро?..  
– Такие вещи – не мои методы. Тебе ввели обезболивающее и нетоксичный транквилизатор, а я добавил доступную мне магию.  
Мне не хотелось давить, но дать ей понять, что возможности оценены по достоинству, было попросту необходимо.  
– Вот как... Я хочу задать тебе вопрос.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Когда мои данные перестанут представлять для тебя ценность, ты выполнишь свой... священный долг?  
Защита людей и порядка – вот долг рыцаря... и служителя закона!  
Я стиснул руки на коленях – глупая привычка, от которой я так и не избавился.  
Джастис назвала это долгом ради насмешки. Её интересовало, убью ли я её.  
– У меня нет намерения ...тебя убивать.  
Гиар, враг и агрессор!.. Это по её вине лицо земли обагрилось кровью миллионов! Суждением людей Джастис была давно приговорена к смерти, и я бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что не понимаю причин. Но что, если бы её судили? Спроси меня кто об этом несколько дней назад, я бы ответил, что ничего бы не изменилось. Потому что на тот момент я не слышал её предсмертных слов, которые теперь не желали исчезать из моей головы.  
Как бы то ни было, я вытащил её не для того, чтобы судить, и не для того, чтобы заставить страдать. Мне нужны были её ответы, и хотелось верить, что я не зря пошёл на такое сумасбродство, что в них будет достаточно истины, чтобы оставить Джастис эти последние дни – никакую даже не жизнь.  
– Нет – до тех пор, пока ты не представляешь прямой угрозы для окружающих.  
– Благородный рыцарь... – в её слабом голосе прошелестела насмешка. – Я поделюсь с тобой информацией.  
– Если тебе станет хуже, сообщи мне, и мы отложим разговор.  
Кажется, Джастис тихо хмыкнула, но затем отчетливо кивнула.  
– Что тебе известно о создателе гиаров?  
– Я не знаю его биографии... или личных данных.  
Не самое обнадеживающее начало, подумалось мне.  
– Давай поступим иначе. Ты можешь описать его внешность?  
Гиар скосила глаза вверх и вправо – так же, как человек, который вызывает из памяти визуальный образ, машинально отметил я.  
– Средний рост... тщедушная комплекция. Приблизительный возраст – не старше сорока лет. Черты лица... азиатские. Предпочитаемый цвет одежды – белый. Цвет волос – белый. Цвет глаз не зафиксирован – объект избегал... прямого визуального контакта.  
Конечно, по такому портрету я бы не сумел его отыскать. Но, скорее всего, узнал бы при встрече.  
– Хорошо. Где его можно найти?  
Непонятный прищур Джастис заставил меня насторожиться ещё больше.  
– Вижу, тебя ввели в заблуждение... мои слова. Его уничтожение больше не является... моим приоритетом. У меня нет информации, где его искать.  
– Как?..  
Наверное, я самым невежливым образом уставился на неё – в тот момент я пошёл на поводу у собственных досады и недоумения.  
– В таком случае, объясни мне, пожалуйста, почему ты сказала, что мне стоит поговорить с ним! Непохоже, что ты знаешь, о чем он мог бы мне рассказать!  
– Чтобы ты мог увидеть... что всё началось с такого же человека... как ты сам.  
Я чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Настолько несправедливым сравнениям я ещё не подвергался.  
Один тот факт, что создатель гиаров был до сих пор жив, вызывал ещё с десяток вопросов. Люди не живут по сто лет – человек ли он вообще? Вероятно, да – по крайней мере, будь он гиаром, Джастис относилась бы к нему совсем по-другому. Но даже это было не так важно. Если он жив, то почему остался в стороне от Крестовых Походов? Почему не попытался искупить свою вину? Побоялся суда? К человеку, обладающему столь ценными знаниями, проявили бы милосердие, если бы он в самом деле помог спасти жизни. Или он не чувствовал раскаяния? Каким же чудовищем в таком случае надо быть!  
– Попрошу воздержаться от голословных обвинений! Может, я и не знаю, почему создатель гиаров так ненавидел человечество, но...!  
– Ненавидел?.. Разве это проявление ненависти? Он дал вам именно то, чего всегда так желала ваша агрессивная раса. Оружие для более эффективного уничтожения себе подобных.  
– Как тебе может быть известно, – мой голос почти дрожал от клокотавшего возмущения, – не всякому порыву следует потакать. Даже если подобное было сделано не из ненависти, это цинично и безответственно, и свои поступком он повлек ужасающее кровопролитие!  
Джастис сузила глаза.  
– Этот человек заслуживает... смерти... но не из-за этого. Причиной войны была ваша людская природа. Ваша готовность придавать смысл... уничтожению собственного вида и оправдывать его.  
– Что за чушь! Это считается преступлением, а за преступления – отдают под суд!  
– Сколько столетий... насчитывает эта бессмысленная практика?  
– Несколько тысячелетий, и это доказывает её ценность.  
– Гиары не убивали друг друга и без этой... человеческой лжи.  
– Пожалуйста, не держи меня за дурака. Всё это время гиары были под твоим контролем, и одному Богу известно, что бы они сотворили друг с другом без твоего вмешательства!  
– Я... не исключаю такой возможности.  
Я подумал, не ослышался ли я в самом деле.  
– ...как и возможности того, что человечеству... было бы только лучше, если бы при нём была стальная рука... держащая вашу агрессивную расу в самых крепких тисках.  
– Н-никто, – я старался выговорить это так раздельно и четко, как мог, – и ни под каким предлогом не имеет права отнимать чужую свободу, – я уловил в золотом взгляде насмешку и не без досады добавил: – ...если она, конечно же, не используется во вред окружающим!  
– Люди... крайне непоследовательные создания, – скорее выдохнула, чем сказала Джастис. К моему стыду, я был слишком поглощён спором, чтобы вспомнить, что ей нелегко говорить. – Вы назвали меня гиаром со свободной волей... и сами же поставили меня в ситуацию, в которой у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как убивать вас.  
– Да что ты такое говоришь?.. – меня начала пробирать злость. – Я своими глазами видел твои зверства! И что же заставляло тебя убивать всех подряд? Твои гиары стирали с лица земли города! Не щадили никого – ни мирных жителей, ни женщин, ни детей!  
Бледное лицо Джастис было непроницаемо, безжизненно спокойным – я помню потому, что это распаляло гнев ещё сильнее.  
– После моего заточения... гиары прекратили... боевые действия, – чуть кривя губы, заговорила она. – Без моих приказов большая их часть не стала бы нападать на людей. Вы воспользовались этим и стали... истреблять их... десятками... сотнями. Это так?  
– Но... Но...!  
Человек, у которого недостает смелости нести ответственность за принятые решения, заслуживает только жалости. Он не имеет права становиться командиром.  
– Ужасы войны были слишком свежи в памяти людей! Они были слишком напуганы... А мы не знали, удержит ли тебя межпространственная тюрьма. Мог появиться новый командный гиар, и война вспыхнула бы с новой силой! Мы не могли этого допустить...!  
– Это ...рационально, – согласилась Джастис, но её тон заставил меня похолодеть. – Убитые мною люди... могли встать под ваши знамена, дети – вырасти в солдат. Я стремилась избежать этого... и потому применила ту же самую стратегию.  
– Это – не то же самое! Ты подменяешь понятия!  
Абсурд, забренчали знакомые мне перезвоны. Совершеннейшая ложь. Как она только смеет?!..  
– Мы применили одну... и ту же стратегию, и всё же в твоих глазах виновна я – и только я, – глядевшие на меня в упор золотые глаза блестели – ярким и мёртвым светом. – Хваленое... человеческое правосудие действует лишь в интересах людей?  
«Оно защищает тех, кто прав!» Я едва не выпалил то, что только подтвердило бы её слова. Как бы сильно я ни желал в тот момент возразить, у меня не вышло. Я хотел высказать слишком многое, а слова словно нарочно смешались в ком... Джастис заговорила вновь:  
– Я могу сказать тебе... ещё одну вещь, – упрямо выговорила она, хотя в её дыхании слышался хрип. – У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы обнаружить... дополнительное объяснение вашей системы. Оружие хорошо именно тем, что подчиняется... и не задает вопросов. Но человеческие создания всё же... дали... гиарам разум. Возможно, вы нуждались не в оружии... а символе того, что не так.. с вашим жалким миром. И создали нас как мишень... как отдушину... для своей вечной жажды уничтожения.  
– ...сумасшедшая!.. – не выдержал я. Слова – даже не слова, а какие-то обрывки – рвались у меня из горла. – Да как тебе могло прийти такое в голову?!  
Какая глупость. Она не была сумасшедшей. Даже тогда, будучи тяжело раненой, имея в распоряжении лишь собственный разум, гиар Джастис действовала с поразительной эффективностью. Она сумела заставить меня потерять самоконтроль. Я не помню, когда я вскочил на ноги, и не услышал, как ударился об пол опрокинутый табурет.  
– Никто в своем уме...! Миллионы жертв, годы горя и разрушений...! Никто, будучи в своем уме, не пошёл бы на такое!  
– В таком случае... гиаров бы не существовало, – очень просто ответила Джастис. Но этого хватило с лихвой. Она опять поставила меня в тупик. Мои возражения были бы только продиктованными эмоциями междометиями. Я не мог возразить Вестнице Разрушений ничего осмысленного и не знал, каким образом я должен был это опровергнуть.  
Табурет был водворен на место в какой-то полудымке, оставшейся от испарившегося водоворота эмоций. Я оглянулся на дверь, потому что отчаянно некстати вспомнил, что за такое безобразное поведение в палате имеют полное право выставить вон. И поделом мне. Виновного следует подвергнуть законному наказанию. Но кричать на беспомощного – даже на гиара, даже на Совершенное Оружие – это проявления бессилия. Не стремления к порядку.  
Я посмотрел на Джастис, но к тому времени она уже закрыла глаза.  
Присев, я стиснул руки на висках – моя голова раскалывалась от несовместимых доводов.  
Да, я мог бы отмахнуться, назвать неправдой всё, сказанное ей – как мог сделать это куда раньше. Но Джастис была ещё жива именно потому, что это, хоть и казалось бредом, не было ложью. Я мог отказываться верить в подобное, но слишком, слишком многое упиралось уже в сам факт существования гиаров и Вестницы Разрушений. Если я добивался справедливости, я не имел права закрывать на это глаза.  
– Создатель, дай мне сил... и пощади мой рассудок... – тихо попросил я.  
– Сойди с ума, юный рыцарь.  
Я вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Металлические глаза горели – сильнейшей неприязнью.  
– Сойди с ума и растеряй все свои идеалы, – повторила Джастис. – И тогда я смогу презирать людей ещё сильнее.  
– Этого не будет, – раз я не собирался закрывать глаза на выбивавшиеся из картины события, я тем более был не намерен отводить их. – Я чего-то не знаю, и именно поэтому тебе удалось сбить меня с толку! Но мои поиски ещё не закончены. Я выясню правду о том, что произошло. И восстановлю настоящую справедливость!  
Гиар Джастис странно поджала губы – на миг мне показалось, что на её лице мелькнула тень той чудившейся мне на арене горестной усмешки.  
– Забавный человек... Мне даже жаль... что я не сумею увидеть... чем закончатся твои попытки.  
– В таком случае мне жаль, что я не сумею показать тебе, как я с этим справлюсь, – чистой воды самонадеянность – я даже не оговорился об опасности, которую она из себя представляла. – Я оставлю тебя. Если возникнет необходимость, медицинский персонал знает, как меня найти. И пожалуйста, не причиняй никому неприятностей.

***

Говоря начистоту, те меры по нейтрализации способностей, которые я назвал Джастис, были сродни тонкому ошейнику, надетому на зверя. Израненного, обессиленного, но всё ещё опасного. Не будь в моем распоряжении горького опыта всех тех стараний понять, как действует командный гиар и как тактически переиграть её способность к полному контролю над остальными гиарами, в конечном счете, я всё же был бы вынужден кому-нибудь довериться.  
Вопреки популярному заблуждению, Джастис не могла непосредственно управлять всеми существующими гиарами. Боюсь, в этом случае мы бы давно были разбиты. По всей видимости, она могла внушить им острое намерение убивать – вне зависимости от местоположения магически модифицированного. Хотя здесь следует оговориться: при том условии, что Джастис находилась в "нашем" мире, ведь идея запечатывания её в межпространственной тюрьме оправдала возложенные надежды.  
Вероятнее всего, Совершенному Оружию приходилось особым образом концентрировать своё внимание, чтобы организовать атаку. Я хочу сказать – целенаправленное, продуманное нападение. Значительная часть гиаров – первыми на ум приходят обычные зверогиары – к счастью, не обременена развитым интеллектом.  
За те пять лет, что отделили нас от кошмара под названием «Крестовые походы», военные по возможности очистили населенные районы от неактивных гиаров. Небесный Отец... Я не знаю, сумею ли я теперь так же гордиться тем, что выполнил свой долг. Я видел, я помню облегчение на лицах избавленных от опасности людей – но не могу позволить себе забыть ту чудовищную аналогию. Как и лицо открывшей её мне Джастис.  
Было бы большим цинизмом рассказать ей, что те «зачистки» тоже сыграли свою роль в том, что я решил оставить тайну её личности при себе. У Джастис больше не было пешек, которые стояли бы слишком близко к мирным жителям, и это отодвигало черту, до которой я имел право идти на риск.  
Имелся и ещё один довод в пользу того, что способности Джастис к телепатии ограничены.  
При всей своей ненависти к человечеству, умирая, она не послала призыва к уничтожению – Интерпол не получил сообщений об активности гиаров. А значит, в тот момент она уже была не в состоянии этого сделать. Я прав?

***

– Это я, Кай.  
«Не пугайся», – из-за привычки я чуть было не добавил самую неуместную из вещей, которые возможно сказать Совершенному Оружию. Джастис и не выглядела напуганной, скорее абсолютно безучастной, только сощуренные до щелей глаза нервно вглядывались в дверной проем. После моих слов они закрылись.  
Не знаю, разбудил ли я её в тот вечер. Наверное, это лучше всего объяснило бы её реакцию и те подмеченные позднее жесты, которыми её худые пальцы устало водили по векам.  
Я не стал заострять на этом внимание и придвинул табурет.  
Джастис сделалось хуже – меня ещё не оставило укоренившееся за время войны обыкновение хотя бы бегло оценивать состояние людей. Её неподвижность стала апатией, взгляд наконец открывшихся золотых глаз – пустым. Будь передо мной человек, я бы сказал, что он впал в то состояние, когда смысл жизни сужается до единственного стремления – покрепче вцепиться в неё руками, уже слабеющими из-за близкого дыхания смерти. Мне случалось это видеть – не раз и даже не дюжину. Милостью гиар Джастис.  
– Ты больше не возглавляешь рыцарей Ордена, – в её тоне не было ничего схожего с вопросительной интонацией, но она, без сомнения, смотрела выжидающе.  
– Да, – промедлив, всё же ответил я.  
– Ты оставил свой пост добровольно?  
– Да.  
– Орден больше не функционирует?  
– Можно сказать и так.  
– Ты мог бы послужить образцом бережливости в отношении к информации.  
Я вздохнул. Потрясение от первой очной ставки уже миновало, и теперь я действовал с большей рассудительностью – и неприязнью. Нужно ли объяснять, что мне совершенно не хотелось рассказывать о своих товарищах той, с кем с момента основания сражался Орден?  
Джастис искоса наблюдала за моими колебаниями. Неотрывно – уже потом я как-то раз попросил этого не делать – но без негативных эмоций.  
Совершенное Оружие действительно экономила – на проявлениях чувств, на движениях, на мимике, на интонациях. Это превосходно вписывалось в существовавшее на неё досье. До того, как отбушевали Крестовые походы, мы во что бы то ни стало пытались узнать всё возможное о её боевых способностях и во многом преуспели. Но подумать только – когда мне понадобилось сохранить Джастис жизнь, я вдруг очутился перед странным фактом. Вместо ответа на вопрос, чем она питается и необходим ли ей регулярный сон, я располагал дикими домыслами. Нелепо даже на фоне всей безрассудности моего поступка.  
К собственным недоумению и отчаянию я стал подмечать всё больше подобных моментов. Раньше мне не требовалось никаких дополнительных объяснений. Я сам мог изложить и легко принять причины. С тех самых пор, когда в ранней юности, очутившись на залитом людской кровью пепелище, понял: виновник этого не имеет права оставаться в живых.  
За окном, постепенно проникая в палату, сгущался вечерний полумрак, и на его фоне обращённое ко мне лицо Джастис было почти таким же прозрачно-бледным, как обвивавшая её руку тонкая нить капельницы.  
– Кай Киске, действующий капитан Интерпола, – приложив руку к груди, представился я. – Священный Орден был распущен пять лет назад после запечатывания командного гиара.  
– Вот как... – негромко отозвалась Джастис. – Следовательно, я «проспала» пять лет, как выразился тот старик.  
На моё несчастье гиар Джастис была достаточно проницательна и бестактна, чтобы понять, почему у меня перехватило дыхание при её словах.  
– А, – блеснули металлические глаза. – Старый солдат... являлся твоим учителем.  
Она прекрасно знала об этом – без меня и моих подтверждений. Следовало сразу же сказать ей о том, что я не намерен обсуждать с ней эту тему, но я поступил глупее и проще. Стиснул зубы и уставился в окно.  
Тогда рана была слишком свежа, и, глядя в одну точку, я разрывался между чувствами раскаяния и гнева. Я так много раз рвался доказать ценность командной работы, взаимовыручки тому же Солу, но сам, когда стряслась беда, оказался бесполезным заторможенным идиотом, который не сумел спасти человека, столько сделавшего для Ордена и для меня самого. Из-за трагической случайности, из-за моего непростительного промедления последней жертвой Джастис стал тот, кто прошёл самый долгий путь от сражений к мирной жизни. Тот, кто как никто другой заслуживал…!  
Господи, что же я за эгоист, со стыдом выругал я себя. Жертвы войны исчислялись миллионами, а я ставил в вину Джастис только смерть дорогих мне самому людей.  
– Он мог бы остаться в живых в том случае, если принял бы мой... жест доброй воли.  
Я рывком повернулся к ней.  
– Я проявила... понимание к ограниченности возможностей... быстро изнашивающегося человеческого тела, – словно и сама задумавшись над этим на какое-то мгновение, сообщила Джастис. – И предложила давнишнему противнику покинуть поле боя.  
– Ты не... Мастер Клифф...  
Мой наставник мог остаться в живых. Если бы переступил через собственные принципы.  
Я покачал головой, отметая эту мысль. Никогда.  
– Почему он дал отрицательный ответ? – золотые глаза пристально смотрели, почти требуя ответа.  
– Рыцари не уходят с поля боя, как бы велика ни была опасность.  
Джастис не сделала и движения, но я каким-то образом ощутил, что мой ответ вызвал у неё раздражение.  
– Ему следовало осознавать, что в таком состоянии... его шансы на выживание были ничтожны.  
«Да что ты понимаешь!» Как мне хотелось воскликнуть это в бесстрастные металлические глаза, так цинично разбиравшие на составляющие чью-то смерть.  
– Есть вещи, которые важнее шансов, – стараясь, чтобы мои слова звучали спокойно, но веско, возразил я.  
Лицо гиар гневно напряглось.  
– Как вы могли... быть серьёзной военной силой... с таким низким уровнем рационального мышления? – вдруг зазвеневшим от эмоций голосом осведомилась она.  
– Мы не механизмы, чтобы все наши действия основывались лишь на расчетах! – я тщетно пытался не давать воли своей горячности, но эти темы никогда не могли оставить меня равнодушным. – Если ты полагаешь, что это единственное, что важно, ты полностью упускаешь из виду силу человеческого духа и наших убеждений!  
– Убеждение гиаров в необходимости выполнения моих приказов было ...абсолютным!  
– То, о чем ты говоришь – это просто слепое подчинение! – в порыве я всплеснул руками. – Участие в подобном продуманном истреблении продиктовано приказами, а не осознанным желанием кого-то защитить. Это не может подарить кому-то надежду!  
Пальцы гиар стиснули простыню. Я ожидал более резкого ответа, но она спросила:  
– Что такое твоя «надежда»?  
Навряд ли Джастис хотелось знать энциклопедическое определение. Некоторое время я молчал, подбирая слова.  
– Орден был не так уж многочислен, и рыцари по сигналу тревоги отправлялись туда, где замечена угроза. Люди, которые обращались к нам за помощью, верили, что мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы защитить их.  
Нелегкие времена, но кажется, я даже улыбнулся, вызывая в памяти те годы.  
– В это же верили и мы сами. Что не пожалеем своих жизней, чтобы у тех, кто доверился нам, была надежда выжить и увидеть завтрашний день.  
Джастис долго хранила безмолвие, изредка переводя невидящий взгляд из стороны в сторону. О чём она размышляла? Я мог бы долго гадать об этом и потому решил, что разговор окончен. Я прошёл по палате, проверяя окно и решетки, взглянул на аппараты – и уже собирался окликнуть Совершенную Гиар, когда она сама подала голос.  
– Следовательно, то, что ты называешь «надеждой» – это ожидание, что вместо тебя умрёт кто-то другой?  
Я не знаю, входила ли в арсенал Джастис способность выбирать самые больные места или мне просто так не везло.  
Чужие смерти в обмен на одну, всего лишь одну жизнь. Одну жизнь, которая была ничем их не лучше... Я покачнулся, ощутив, как от моего лица отхлынула кровь, слишком ясно вспомнив, с чего начиналась моя «надежда».  
– Не имеет ни доли... рациональности, – сквозь звон в ушах донесся голос Совершенного Оружия. – Я отдавала приказы выиграть мне время ценой потерь. Это не дало мне никакой «надежды». Лишь стратегическое преи...  
– ДЖАСТИС!..  
Не думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаю, на что я был похож в тот злополучный момент, но хорошо помню потрясение в золотых глазах гиар.  
– Никогда не смей этого говорить! Никогда! Ты меня понимаешь?! Клянусь Богом, я...!  
Гиар Джастис... Что я мог ей сделать, чтобы потом не корить себя в этом?  
Наверное, в тот момент я злился на её даже сильнее, чем тогда, когда мы были врагами на поле боя. Не на далёкий механизм, ворочавший гиарами, не на вышедший из теней образ Вестницы Разрушений – на конкретное, находящееся передо мною существо, окончательно облекшее плоть и кровь.  
Я хотел, чтобы она замолчала, прекратила удовлетворять своё стерильное, лишенное даже толики сострадания любопытство за счет призраков моего прошлого. И она уже умолкла, глядя на меня чуть расширившимися глазами. Я опомнился и прикусил язык.  
– Нет необходимости на меня так злиться, – тихо, едва слышно на фоне моего собственного тяжелого дыхания, сказала Джастис. – Я не человек.

***

Мне не раз указывали на то, что я легко теряю голову, когда кто-то нарушает законный порядок вещей или вступает в конфликт с моими убеждениями. Но эта черта продолжала играть со мною скверные шутки. Рассуждая непредвзято и отбросив лишние эмоции, следовало признать, что гиар Джастис меня не оскорбляла. Прибегая к её манере выражаться, она лишь изложила свои наблюдения – не больше и не меньше.  
Я имел представление о том, что Совершенному Оружию чужды человеческие черты, задолго до столкновения на поле боя. И всё-таки в тот момент меня вывело из себя не несовпадение взглядов на вещи, а её вопиющая неспособность понять, насколько ранили её слова, совершенно рациональные для неё самой и немыслимые для нормального человека.  
Здесь и заключалось противоречие. Джастис не была человеком. Я прекрасно знал это, но получалось, что я подсознательно применял к ней человеческие мерки. Относясь к ней как к гиару, я с какой-то стати рассчитывал на проявление понимания или предупредительности. Постыдные двойные стандарты.

***

 

– Я не ожидала твоего скорого... появления.  
Она была в чем-то права. После того срыва я колебался, стоит ли мне торопиться со следующим посещением. У нас не выходило нормального разговора – хотя бы в той сомнительной степени, в какой может быть «нормальным» общение между рыцарем Ордена и командным гиаром. Я не знаю, возникали ли у Совершенной Гиар какие-то трудности в систематизации считанной с меня информации, но сам я после этого ходил с тяжелой головой.  
И тем не менее я понимал: Джастис умрёт за то время, что я стану лелеять раны или искать объяснение её манере общения. А значит, это могло подождать до той поры, когда мне уже не представится возможности выяснить правду у одной из первопричин Крестовых походов.  
– Здравствуй, Джастис.  
Меня встретил тот же пристальный взгляд, обманчиво казавшийся чуть мягче из-за того, что Джастис до неправильности по-человечески подложила свободную ладонь под голову.  
– У нас всё ещё есть незавершённые дела, – это должно было послужить подходящим объяснением, если она вновь подразумевала вопрос. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Признаюсь, это было нелегким решением, но тогда оно показалось мне самым разумным... Если я собирался узнать правду, а не доказывать Джастис её вину, спорить, раз за разом скатываясь в конфликт, о различиях между нашими расами, я должен был... Я должен был отделить вещи, вызывавшие у меня неприятие по причине своей неправильности, от тех, которые были плохи тем, что их говорил мне гиар.  
Джастис досадливо выдохнула.  
– Я не нуждаюсь... в человеческих формальностях. У твоих людей... есть отчёт о моих показателях.  
– Это – этика общения, и она необходима мне. Я привык уважительно относиться к своим собеседникам и не собираюсь отступать от этого только из-за того, что передо мной не человек.  
Джастис шевельнула губами – то ли намереваясь что-то сказать, то ли скривиться – но раздумала и продолжила слушать. Мне повезло, хотя чтобы действовать дальше по намеченному плану, понадобилось собрать всю свою волю в кулак.  
Я действительно поступил не лучшим образом – мне пришлось повторить это про себя ещё раз. Я осознаю это. Но ни в коей мере не собираюсь снимать с Совершенной Гиар вину за содеянное зло.  
– Джастис, – гиар и без того смотрела на меня, но мне нужен был прямой зрительный контакт, чтобы не дать себе увильнуть от задуманного. – Я приношу извинения за своё поведение. Мне не следовало позволять себе подобных вспышек.  
Я старался предвидеть различные варианты её реакции, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию. Но Джастис оставалась сама собой, и её ответ был куда проще, чем то, что я мог вообразить.  
– Ты непоследователен, – сказала она.  
– Поясни, пожалуйста, – попросил я, не желая сразу отбрасывать попытку как неудачную.  
– Я видела, как твои глаза блестели от боли. Сожаления о последовавшей попытке ответного воздействия... нелогичны.  
– Джастис... – в замешательстве от её как и обычно бесстрастного, но прямого до механической откровенности ответа произнес я. – Если я позволю ненависти затмить мне глаза, то мои намерения превратятся в месть.  
Джастис качнула головой, чуть сильнее примяв рассыпавшиеся по подушке неровно остриженные волосы.  
– Люди слишком... странные создания.  
Я невольно подобрался, памятуя о том, чем кончился предыдущий схожий пассаж.  
– Ваша излишняя эмоциональная... восприимчивость делает вас... то непрогнозируемо уязвимыми... то чрезмерно агрессивными.  
Я не стал перебивать, пытаясь понять, что стояло за этими спокойными, лишь немного отрывистыми словами.  
– Люди приносят в жертву сильных... чтобы сохранить жизнь слабым, сознательно подавляют инстинкт... самосохранения. Ваша болезненная эмоциональная привязанность к другим... людям... вне зависимости от их боевого потенциала... должна быть бесполезным распылением внимания, но вопреки... всякой логике увеличивает силу. Какое... может быть этому объяснение?  
В моем представлении эти вещи выглядели совершенно иначе, чем через её призму холодной, отбрасывающей всю эмоциональную подоплеку, логики. Мне хотелось дать объяснения, которые она, без сомнения, желала узнать, но откровенно говоря, я не знал, как донести до неё хоть что-нибудь из этого, не затевая бесконечный, беспросветный спор.  
– Послушай, – да, быть может, у Джастис вправду хватало поводов ссылаться на мои «человеческие формальности», – если тебе настолько нравится сводить всё к логике, то почему бы тебе не принять эти вещи за аксиомы?  
Признаю, это действительно было несколько легкомысленно с моей стороны.  
Я успел заметить отразившуюся в золотистых глазах печаль. А потом гиар Джастис улыбнулась.

 

***

– Это ты обрезал мои волосы?  
– Да, ещё на арене. Я опасался, что тебя по ним опознают.  
– Разумный шаг. Могу я получить... могу я попросить тебя… достать для меня... зеркало?  
– Зеркало? Зачем те... ? Извини. Конечно.  
Быстрым шагом приближаясь к палате, я придерживал в кармане небольшое круглое зеркальце. Как бы я ни надеялся, что в намерения Джастис не входило поранить его осколками кого-нибудь или саму себя – я допускал и это: из-за болей ей вновь увеличили количество анальгетиков – я всё же подобрал пластмассовое, которое не могло дать опасных сколов.  
На счастье, коридор пустовал – в последнее время моя персона притягивала слишком много взглядов. Не подозрительных, нет... Доспехи Совершенной Гиар, сброшенные в пламя, оплавились в такой степени, что шанс обнаружить останки их владелицы был крайне мал. Огонь же спрятал следы того, что броня была вскрыта и что с определенного момента тела Джастис там уже не было.  
Причина была в другом. Слушок о том, что сослуживец проводит едва ли не всё свободное время рядом со смертельно больной, на удивление быстро пробежал среди состава. Что я могу сказать – разве только то, что это было попросту возмутительно с их стороны. Мне не нужно было ни особой наблюдательности, ни сноровки, чтобы заметить, к чему это привело. Кто-то крутил пальцем у виска, другие кое-как скрывали насмешку, во взглядах третьих мелькало сострадание. Сходились все в одном: меня не понимали.  
Понимал ли я сам, что я пытался сделать? Я задавался этим вопросом в те короткие перерывы, когда не был занят обязанностями, не перечитывал сводки новостей в поисках сообщений о том, что гиары возобновили активность, и не пытался сложить головоломку, в которую превращались мои разговоры с Джастис.  
Было ясно, как божий день, что мой первоначальный план выяснить подробности о создателе гиаров потерпел крах ещё в самой первой беседе.  
Немного принес и разговор о проекте гиар. «Возможно, людям известно о нем даже больше, чем мне самой», – сказала Джастис. Она знала будни проекта «Гиар» и согласилась рассказать о своей роли и о жизни в лаборатории. Но в том, что касалось причин, она могла изложить только своё видение, с которым я уже был знаком. И исходя из её поведения, всё тех же её слов, я был склонен верить, что другой информации у неё и вправду не имелось.  
И всё же наш диалог продолжался.  
Пролитая кровь тех, кто стал жертвой этой войны, лишала меня права рассматривать гиаров как нечто иное кроме угрозы. И всё же... И всё же я думаю, что мне захотелось понять, что представляли из себя гиары помимо классификации по способностям, направленным на уничтожение людей.  
Тогда, на арене, я назвал Джастис злом, и таковым она для меня была как для рыцаря Ордена. Абстрактным, бездушным злом со смертоносным арсеналом и всего двумя примитивными мотивами: желанием выжить во что бы то ни стало и желанием нас всех истребить. Злом, праведной борьбе с которым была посвящена вся моя жизнь.  
Человек должен быть уверен в своей правоте, иначе у борьбы нет смысла. Таким образом, раз в бою участвуют две стороны, в своей правоте уверены обе. Здесь мне приходится признать, что кое в чем Джастис была не так уж неправа. Гиары были для нас проклятием, чумой, стихийным бедствием, но никак не равноправным врагом, имеющим лица или причины действий.  
Мы были пострадавшей стороной. Гиары – виновной.  
Я никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь в трезвом уме станет убеждать меня в противоположном. Я никогда бы не подумал, что ему удастся заставить меня усомниться в такой неоспоримой вещи.  
Я никогда бы не подумал, что окажу помощь Совершенному Оружию.  
Спустя сто шесть лет после начала войны нам зачем-то захотелось узнать, с кем мы на самом деле сражались.

***

– Какое количество времени... у меня осталось?  
Джастис спросила это утром пятых суток, прожив дольше тех трёх, которые отвели ей врачи. Это можно было бы счесть тревожащим знаком, если бы её состояние более чем красноречиво не говорило о том, что ей не суждено пойти на поправку. Ей обеспечивали должный уход, но уже входя в палату, я ощущал в воздухе удушающий запах антисептика и воспалившихся ран.  
– Всё в руках Всевышнего, – неловко ответил я – у меня не повернулся язык сказать, что её время уже исчерпано.  
– Ты не знаешь, – её глаза были зеленовато-желтыми, словно процесс затронул даже их металл и, сделав невозможное, заставил золото окислиться.  
– Нет, я не знаю таких вещей.  
Я назвал бы повисшее молчание тягостным. В глубине души я понимал, что какое-то время мне будет недоставать этих странных бесед. Я не мог не видеть, насколько разумной оказалась печально известная Джастис, и, более того, меня не оставляло чувство, что, хоть она и не могла дать ответа, её знания и опыт в конечном счете сумели бы прояснить истинные причины Крестовых походов и то, какая же поворотная точка сделала их неизбежными.  
Вестница Разрушений так и не раскаялась, как иногда случалось с преступниками после свершения правосудия. Она упорно считала свои поступки прямым следствием из сложившихся вокруг неё обстоятельств. Я так и не спросил, хотелось ли ей, чтобы ситуация сложилась иначе. Возможно, потому что не хотел злоупотреблять её откровенностью.  
Кончина Джастис должна была избавить мир от угрозы возобновления кровопролития, и это едва ли могло сочетаться с моими сожалениями.  
– Может быть, тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Джастис подняла на меня глаза.  
– Да. Мне необходимо... – в последних беседах ей случалось всё чаще начинать подобные формулировки, потом останавливаться и исправлять их на более «человеческие» фразы. – Я хотела бы попросить... о нескольких вещах.  
– Я слушаю.  
Она чуть приподняла руку над простыней и протянула ко мне ладонь. Я неодобрительно покачал головой, но взял за предплечье и осторожно помог сесть.  
Гиар слабо кивнула.  
– Я... – усилие не прошло для неё даром, и Джастис болезненно свела брови.  
– Тебе не стоило бы так делать, – не выдержал я этой пустой демонстрации бесстрастной воли.  
Джастис прикрыла глаза и отрицательно повела головой.  
– Мне необходимо... поговорить с Солом... Бэдгаем, – ровным тоном проговорила она.  
Сказать, что я был удивлен, означало бы не сказать ничего.  
Не знаю, какой просьбы я ожидал. Не о лекарствах или вещи – быть может, о неразглашении слов, о... Я не могу ответить. Видит Господь, у меня не было причин сомневаться в её умственных способностях, чтобы рассчитывать услышать в свой адрес просьбу о мщении. Но её желание напоминало именно это. Джастис могла презирать людей, но Сола она ненавидела – как никого другого.  
– Прошу прощения?..  
– Ты верно услышал, молодой рыцарь.  
– Прости мою прямоту, но если ты собираешься кого-то убить, я этого не допущу.  
Это было резкостью, почти грубостью в ответ на простую просьбу. Зная, с кем я имею дело, я не мог ни на миг потерять бдительности, и боюсь, в тот раз она взяла верх над остальным.  
– Мне известно... что я неспособна сражаться... – в её голосе прозвучала пристыдившая меня усталость, – и я не имею такого намерения.  
Я стиснул зубы, вновь столкнувшись с тем же противоречием. Я мог быть вежлив, но Джастис являлась угрозой, и это должно было оправдать даже самые оскорбительные и необоснованные подозрения.  
– Извини, – не глядя на неё, сказал я.  
Гиар молчала, и я поднял голову.  
Джастис сидела неподвижно, не прямо, немного ссутулившись – согнуться сильнее ей не давали многочисленные повязки. Она выглядела уже даже не худой, а болезненно-истощенной, блеск металла в глазах заменило нездоровое свечение лихорадки.  
– Я... не сержусь.  
– Джастис...  
Не знаю, что лежало на моей душе более тяжким грузом – неразумное мягкосердечие или вера в то, что сострадание не может быть неправым.  
– Это повлечет... для тебя... неприятности? – её вопрос звучал едва ли не по-детски, но я не мог назвать его неверным.  
Мягко говоря, Солу бы очень не понравился мой поступок – возможно, даже сильнее, чем остальным. Вынужден признать, что его молчаливое несгибаемое стремление уничтожить всех гиаров едва ли знало себе равных. Но в то же время я мог быть уверен, что Сол – один из тех немногих, кто не потащит меня на трибунал. В случае чего он решил бы проблему своими кулаками – что же, в тот момент такой вариант был для меня приемлем.  
– Едва ли, – наконец ответил я. – Но пожалуйста, пойми: Сол – не тот человек, которого я могу легко отыскать. Возможно, сейчас он на другом конце Европы.  
Джастис чуть склонила голову, словно признавая весомость моих аргументов, затем выпрямилась.  
– Я понимаю... что попытка может окончиться неудачей, – слабая улыбка была измученной, но не фальшивой. – Моя просьба... остается... прежней.  
Я едва удержался от того, чтобы спросить, зачем ей этот разговор и что она намерена сказать. Я уже получил прямой ответ, что она не намерена сражаться. Верить этому или нет, являлось моим собственным делом, но выпытывать темы личных бесед было бы невоспитанностью.  
– Я сделаю то, что в моих силах.  
– Благодарю.  
Мне каждый раз было странно, а затем и совестно слышать от неё слова благодарности. Мои поступки начались со стремления помочь самому себе. И уже потом – не причинить лишних страданий ей.  
– Джастис, я не могу ничего обещать, – мне не хотелось давать ложной надежды. – Даже если я его отыщу, я ещё не знаю, как мне удастся убедить его явиться.  
Джастис кивнула и, осторожно подняв руку, медленно провела пальцами по векам. Я не без удивления понял, что она тоже призадумалась над этой задачей.  
– Скажи ему... что с ним хотят... поговорить... о первом проекте.  
– О «первом проекте»? – переспросил я, ясно осознавая, что Джастис ни разу не употребляла этой формулировки. – Именно так?  
Она кивнула.  
– Что означает «первый проект»? – ещё раз спросил я и с потрясением увидел, что она в защитном жесте прижимает пальцы ко рту. – Джастис...?  
Звучит глупо, но я вновь хотел попросить её не пугаться. Она должна была знать, что без угрозы с её стороны я не причинил бы ей вреда! Но то, что я видел, являлось нерациональной, ненормальной для Джастис реакцией человека. И, хоть я и не знаю причин, я почти уверен – тем чувством, мелькнувшим в её глазах, был страх.  
– Пожалуйста, успокойся, я... – я в замешательстве остановился, потому что «всё» не было «в порядке» и не могло превратиться в «хорошо», потому что намеревался и дальше задавать вопросы вместо «не буду».  
– Да, первый... – зажмурившись, проговорила Джастис. – Я... я первый... и самый совершенный... гиар. 

***

В последних, нечаянных словах Джастис прозвучало то, что не могло не заставить меня насторожиться. Они были больше похожи на запись, вложенную кем-то другим и выданную в качестве защитной реакции, чем на рассудочное суждение.  
Уже позднее мне пришла мысль о том, что спецслужбы Зепп в числе прочих злоупотреблений запрещёнными технологиями умели вводить в мозг своих солдат особые команды, которые активировались в подсознании в определенной ситуации или после произнесения специальных слов. Возможно, чему-то подобному я и стал свидетелем.  
С другой стороны, Джастис была Совершенным Оружием, нечеловеческий интеллект которого мог подсказать притвориться полумёртвым, удалить единственного посвященного в тайну и устроить своё кровавое возвращение. Прежде чем действовать, мне следовало принять во внимание и такой вариант. Но эта версия была шита белыми нитками. Куда логичнее было бы устранить меня первым же делом, а не оставлять на откуп случаю возможность моего возвращения вместе с Солом.  
Если бы ситуация потребовала, то, как бы ни было прискорбно об этом думать, я бы без промедления применил необратимые меры. Но полагаю, что я провёл в сражениях и на службе достаточно лет, чтобы иметь право доверять собственным выводам. И то, что я видел своими глазами, ощущал своим сердцем, говорило о том, что такое притворство невозможно. Джастис умирала, и это не было ложью.

***

– Можешь не беспокоиться. Я пришёл не для того, чтобы докучать проповедями.  
По правде говоря, соглашаясь выполнить просьбу, я имел довольно смутное представление о том, как буду выяснять, где находится Сол, и какие каналы стану для этого задействовать. Располагая таким малым количеством времени, я рисковал найти его уже с бездыханным телом Джастис «на руках». Тем не менее, я не собирался лгать и, не предпринимая никаких попыток, сообщать о неудаче. В крайнем случае, расклад, при котором бы Сол засвидетельствовал окоченевшие останки Совершенной Гиар, возможно, был даже предпочтительнее варианта, в котором он узнал бы о моем вмешательстве уже позднее. Разумеется, этот человек и не подумал бы прибегать к законным санкциям. Но мне ли не знать, насколько несносен умел быть Сол Бэдгай.  
Отчёт о происшествии свалился мне прямо в руки почти в буквальном смысле. Я пробегал глазами листы, которые взял больше для того, чтобы войти в рабочую колею и сосредоточиться, когда вдруг обнаружил то, что заставило меня остановиться и перечитать абзац заново. В уличной стычке накануне один из участников, превысив меры самозащиты, рассадил нарушителю спокойствия голову ударом налобной железной пластины. Как ни печально, подобное считалось обыкновенной историей, но в тот момент моё внимание привлекли детали. Та самая повязка с пластиной – хотя Сол не мог быть единственным, кто носил такую вещь – и грязный прием, на который я когда-то имел глупость попасться.  
Не самая надежная зацепка, но я ухватился за этот обрывок информации, и область поисков сузилась с масштабов мировой карты до нескольки районов города. Это можно было счесть успехом, но, с другой стороны, всё ещё означало дальнейшую упорную работу.  
Ранее, по долгу службы, я не раз имел дело с опросом свидетелей, и мне оставалось пустить в ход полученный опыт. Я задавал вопросы, сопоставлял ответы, благодарил за помощь, не шёл на провокации и пропускал мимо ушей неизбежные грубости. Быть может, работа с фотоснимком ускорила бы дело, но я решил не напрашиваться на лишние неприятности и ограничился словесным портретом. И из человеческих, и из профессиональных соображений мне не следовало создавать ненужных ассоциаций с официальным розыском – это касалось и методов, и униформы.  
Возможно, тот, в кого не хотела верить Совершенная Гиар, всё же услышал её просьбу – всего через полдюжины часов поисков я стоял рядом с неопрятной барной стойкой местного заведения, а напротив меня, уделяя больше внимания своему стакану, чем человеку, сидел Сол.  
– Сол, – повторил я, пытаясь добиться ответной реакции. Он с неохотой повернул голову и исподлобья посмотрел на меня.  
Во время поисков меня не оставляла мысль о том, правильно ли я поступаю, пытаясь недомолвками убедить его пойти навстречу. Даже если я не лгал, я должен был умолчать часть фактов. «Я сохранил жизнь Джастис, Сол. Не будешь ли ты так любезен и...?» Вероятно, Сол бы только покрутил пальцем у виска, или мне бы пришлось браться за оружие, ещё не докончив фразы.  
– Я пришёл, чтобы передать просьбу другого человека, – из соображений конфиденциальности следовало говорить негромко, но ввиду личности моего собеседника кое-чем пришлось пренебречь, чтобы вместо ответа не услышать уничижительного «Не мямли». – С тобой хотели бы встретиться и побеседовать.  
– Ну и?... – лаконично уточнил Сол. – Я здесь.  
У меня мелькнуло подозрение, не вызвана ли такая удивительная сговорчивость алкогольными парами, но его взгляд казался достаточно ясным.  
– Боюсь, он физически не в состоянии сюда прийти.  
Сол хмыкнул.  
– Мне его ещё и принести? – насмешливо бросил он. Как ни глупо, в моей памяти невольно всплыла та транспортировка, в которой я сам недавно принимал участие.  
– Было бы достаточно, если бы ты просто пришёл, – нейтрально предложил я.  
– Здесь не кружок скаутов, – да, чего-то в таком роде я и ожидал. – Проваливай.  
Я сдержал досадливый вздох, видя, как он разворачивается к выпивке. Не следует мерить людей по себе, но идя на эту встречу, я задавался вопросом, испытывал бы я угрызения совести, если бы столкнулся с врагом, лежащим из-за меня на смертном одре. Не хотелось бы делать выводы из сиюминутной грубости, но Сола было сложно заподозрить в чём-то подобном.  
– Я догадывался, что простая просьба на тебя не подействует.  
Я хорошо знал, что означало насмешливое и мрачное выражение в его глазах... Что же, вынужден был его огорчить: в моей ситуации драка с не слишком трезвым Солом являлась чем-то, чего я не собирался включать в свой распорядок дня.  
– Поединка не будет, – сказал я, старательно игнорируя то, как он «невзначай» хрустнул костяшками. – Меня не смогут ждать долго.  
Сол без лишних жестов и звуков умел передать, насколько он невысокого мнения о человеке.  
– Возможно, на твоё решение повлияет то, что с тобой хотят поговорить по поводу первого проекта, – негромко сказал я то, что мне посоветовала Джастис, пока ещё мог повлиять на ситуацию.  
Я вновь задался вопросом, что стояло за этими словами. Скрытность можно было назвать второй натурой этого человека, но в тот момент он себя выдал. Он подобрался, его взгляд, выражение лица стали ещё жестче – так, как бывало перед боем.  
– Где ты этого нахватался? – это прозвучало почти враждебно.  
– Я не хотел бы пересказывать чужие слова, Сол, – вежливо, но твёрдо ответил я. – Если ты заинтересован, я тебя сопровожу. Если нет, я...  
Я остановился, наблюдая за тем, как он, не торопясь, поднимается с места. Шансы быть услышанным, не прибегая к физической силе, таяли – несмотря на старания или благодаря моей неумелой дипломатии. Не тот вариант, на который я надеялся, и совершенно не тот, на который у меня было время. Но даже если ситуация складывалась так, я не собирался отступать.  
Сол небрежным жестом опустил на стойку звякнувшую мелочь. Всё-таки не будем сражаться, подумал я, заставляя расслабиться непроизвольно напрягшиеся мышцы и ощущая, что голова начинает идти кругом.  
– Меньше трёпа, – буркнул Сол.

***

Впоследствии, возвращаясь к этой ситуации, я не раз задумывался о том, мог ли я заметить что-нибудь раньше, мог ли догадаться связать между собой вещи, сочетания которых казались абсурдными. Чтобы сложить события в единую картину, требовалось немало допущений и предположений, но даже после этого многие фрагменты оставались белыми пятнами. Быть может, они ждали именно тех странных комбинаций причин и следствий, которых не в состоянии вывести рассудок и логика.  
Я возглавлял отряд, запечатавший Джастис пятью годами ранее, и я же вынес её с арены. Но оба эти события стали возможны не из-за моего вмешательства в первую очередь. Как ни нелепо, тем, кто, нескрываемо ненавидя Джастис, дважды не потрудился убедиться в её смерти, был Сол.  
– Куда мы идем?  
Сол остановился посреди одной из тех узких улочек, куда я свернул, чтобы срезать путь.  
– В госпиталь, – я не собирался скрывать это, но и не торопился рассказывать до тех пор, пока это его не заинтересует.  
Сол небрежно хрустнул плечом и запустил руку в карман.  
– Иди вперед, – как будто между прочим коротко скомандовал он.  
Я со смесью удивления и возмущения наблюдал за тем, как он извлекает блок сигарет.  
– Ты что, в самом деле...?  
Нет, это не годилось, если я не хотел оказаться целью саркастичных замечаний. Сол с непроницаемым лицом щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
– Без меня тебя туда не пропустят, – попытался я воззвать к голосу рассудка, тщетно стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства. Во время недавнего разговора я был сосредоточен на своих словах, но теперь на смену этому вернулись мысли о состоянии Джастис. Мне следовало озаботиться сохранением тайны, но я знал, что если причина смерти очевидна, вскрытия не производится. Речь уже не шла о восстановлении её способностей, и, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, я с большой долей уверенности мог сказать, что моя – возможно, уже покойная – собеседница не предпримет попытки разгласить свою личность. Хотя, увы, не мог исключить случайности.  
Помимо этих причин поспешить оставалась ещё одна, и я не мог закрыть на неё глаза. Раз я вмешался и не позволил Джастис умереть, именно я был в ответе за то, что с ней произойдёт – и, кем бы она ни была, не имел права пустить её участь на самотёк.  
– Сделай так, чтобы пропустили, – сквозь дым изрёк Сол.  
Стараясь, чтобы мой жест не выглядел нервным, я помахал рукой, отгоняя завесу. Уже позднее, по дороге в госпиталь, мне пришла мысль, что Сол, возможно, хотел что-то обдумать перед разговором. В тот момент – только то, что он опять вёл себя не как люди.  
Мне предстояло злоупотребить служебным положением в обоих случаях – провести постороннее лицо или попросить сослуживца пропустить его же. Быть может, моё решение отчасти объяснит то, что и тот, и другой вариант были нехороши, а я не мог отделаться от тревоги.  
Я покачал головой и объяснил Солу, как пройти.

***

– Кай... это... ты?  
Стараясь поскорее оказаться на месте, я не стал заходить к медикам за новостями и потому в тот момент почти подумал, что она мертва. Приборы молчали; застывшее лицо, широко открытые, немигающие, словно остекленевшие глаза наводили именно на эту мысль. Это казалось ненормальным, но Совершенная Гиар ещё сильнее напоминала изваяние. Фарфоровую куклу с разметавшимися рыжими волосами, выглядевшими алыми на фоне её бледности.  
Я знал о возможности такого исхода и, скрепя сердце, прошёл вперед. Следовало проверить отсутствие пульса и дыхания, позвать врачей. Как ни глупо, эти живо всплывшие в памяти правила окрасились горечью.  
«Джастис», – я удержался от того, чтобы окликнуть её, и покачал головой, осуждая собственный порыв. Какое бессмысленное действие.  
Я взял её тонкое запястье, но так и не прижал пальцев к вене. Рука была тёплой – даже горячей. Веки Джастис затрепетали, и она медленно подняла на меня взгляд.  
– Это я. Ты меня напугала.  
Если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь другом, я бы назвал её слабую улыбку извиняющейся. Джастис изогнула запястье и плавно, до боли по-человечески сомкнула пальцы вокруг моей руки.  
Я знал этот жест – увы, ценой смертей соратников и друзей. Позднее, уже став главой Ордена, я перенес всё своё внимание на стратегию, но я никогда не забывал о том, что двигаю не пешками, а жизнями – и о временах, когда будучи новобранцем, после боя сидел в лазарете у коек вместе с остальными, такими же напуганными, товарищами.  
Абстрактному абсолютному злу полагалось умирать потерявшим всё и покинутым всеми. Это звучало так верно – и, в то же время, поразительно бесчеловечно. Так, словно вместо торжества справедливости победивший собирался торжествовать над чужими мучениями.  
Дело заключалось уже не в ответственности. Мне была необходима справедливость, и в неё не входило осознанное обречение на такую смерть.  
– Не беспокойся, я с тобой побуду.  
Джастис шевельнула губами, пытаясь что-то сказать, чуть сильнее сжала пальцы. Инстинктивный жест любого живого существа.  
– Сол... не придёт? – помолчав какое-то время, спросила она.  
– Что ты, – я почувствовал, как к ушам приливает краска: кажется, из-за досады, что мог позабыть такую вещь. – Он будет через четверть часа.  
– Хоро...шо. Поможешь... мне сесть?  
– Тебе нельзя, – возразил я.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Я вздохнул, удержав при себе комментарий, что ей следовало быть более разумной. Похоже, в такие моменты начинала допускать промахи даже совершенная логика. И я мог догадаться почему: лихорадочный жар, который я ощутил, подводя руку под её плечи, должен был затронуть разум точно так же, как и тело.  
Джастис повело из стороны в сторону, стоило ей сесть. Я мысленно покачал головой – меня совсем не радовала перспектива силком укладывать её обратно. Оправив простыню, я опустился рядом.  
– Странно, что я не вижу здесь врачей.  
– А, – негромко отозвалась Джастис. – Я... отказалась... от реанимационных мер.  
Я внутренне вздрогнул.  
– Ты... что сделала?!  
Её губы изогнулись в невесёлой улыбке – хотя, признаться, я поражен, что моя память сумела ухватить эту деталь.  
Теперь, когда это не скрадывалось неровным освещением, я был в состоянии увидеть... Смотревшие на меня глаза были зелёными – и совершенно человеческими.  
Не знаю, сколько длилось моё немое удивление. Золотых радужек больше не было, и я попросту не мог уложить в голове, каким образом могло получиться так, что существо, с которым я сидел лицом к лицу, вело себя как человек, выглядело как человек и было... Небесный Отец... Кто тогда находился передо мной? Или... что на самом деле представляла из себя Джастис?  
Я усилием воли удержал руки на коленях, хотя мне хотелось стиснуть ладони в кулаки. Было трудно даже попытаться найти объяснение – то, чему я был свидетелем, вновь казалось невозможным.  
Думаю, она поняла причины моей реакции – это слишком ясно читалось в её застывшем лице. Поняла, но не отвела взгляда.  
– Это... – я в последний момент не сумел произнести «Джастис» – это значило бы низвести личность, которой она, несмотря ни на что, всё же была, до чего-то вроде функции. – Это было боевым режимом, не так ли?  
Я не сумел уловить того, что мелькнуло в её глазах, прежде чем они стали непроницаемыми.  
– Если тебе необходима... правда... тебе стоит спросить... кого-нибудь другого, – ровно и безэмоционально сказала Джастис. – Мне... она... неизвестна, – она судорожно выдохнула и покачала головой. – Я... не знаю.  
Позднее я мог придумать несколько десятков вопросов, которые мне стоило бы задать. Я прекрасно понимал, что эта беседа последняя. Следовало воспользоваться шансом или хотя бы попрощаться, но у меня не находилось слов. Я ощущал себя опустошенным и растерянным – и вновь не знал, что ответить.  
– Я сожалею, что ничего не могу для тебя сделать, – больше для того, чтобы рассеять гнетущую тишину, произнес я приличную, шаблонную фразу и почти сразу же ощутил укол совести.  
Слишком сухо, слишком официально... Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы разговор окончился на такой фальшивой ноте.  
– Ты сделал для меня куда больше... чем я заслуживала, – отстранённо сказала она – с горечью, которую не услышал бы разве что каменный.  
– Я не собираюсь об этом жалеть, – возразил я. – Я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты могла остаться в живых.  
Создатель... Я хотел быть искренним, сказать что-нибудь от сердца – но уже тогда, когда слова были произнесены, вдруг с ужасом понял, что сказал правду.  
Я... я не имел на это никакого права, ни как человек, ни как рыцарь. Мне следовало забеспокоиться, не теряю ли я в самом деле рассудок… Мне хотелось, чтобы она могла остаться в живых. Вестница, Абсолютное Оружие, Совершенная Гиар Джастис.  
Я не имел права забывать о том, что она сделала с миллионами жизней, какую роль сыграла в Крестовых Походах. Я знал и помнил... но я не стану лгать. В тот момент мне до боли хотелось сохранить ту возникшую между нами тонкую нить понимания и непонимания, удержать и услышать то, что могла рассказать только она.  
Джастис с лёгким укором покачала головой и, неловко повернувшись, потянулась и прикоснулась горячими сухими ладонями к моим вискам.  
– Глупышка... рыцарь, – улыбнулась она, а затем её губы коснулись моего лба. – Никогда... не забывай... зачем ты сражаешься.  
– Я обещаю, – сбросив пелену оцепенения, с горячностью сказал я. Ответом были кивок и едва заметная, слабеющая, словно удаляющаяся улыбка.  
Я потянулся, чтобы поцеловать её. Она... подалась навстречу, затем вдруг опустила голову и прижала ладонь к губам, и я с упавшим сердцем увидел проступившие сквозь пальцы алые пятна.  
– О Господи, – сдавленно выдохнул я, словно кровь заполняла моё собственное горло. – Пожалуйста, подожди, я сейчас что-нибудь...  
Я осторожно придержал её и поднялся на ноги. Шагнул было к прикроватной тумбе, но вовремя вспомнил, что не найду там никаких препаратов. Обычная мера предосторожности – так же, как и то, что я сам выбирал предметы, которыми нельзя кого-то травмировать. Лучшим, что я мог предпринять, было поскорее привести дежурного врача – каких бы глупостей она им ни наговорила.  
Едва я успел прийти к этому умозаключению, дверь со скрипом открылась, и я с удивлением рассеянного человека, которому вдруг напомнили о важном деле, увидел, как в палату проходит Сол. Вероятно, это могло бы ответить на вопрос о моем душевном состоянии в тот момент – я второй раз упустил из виду приход того, кого сам же и позвал меньше часа назад.  
– Вот и ты, – вместо приветствия сказал я.  
Сол уделил мне ровно полсекунды внимания – столько, сколько требовалось на то, чтобы убедиться, что я нахожусь там, где нахожусь. Потом он перевёл взгляд на мою собеседницу, и тут-то его лицо начало меняться так, что я с невольным испугом спросил себя – действительно ли я знаю, во что вмешался.  
– Дьявол, как...  
Вероятно, его потрясение было и вправду сильно. Цинично рассуждать о подобном, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы человеческие эмоции настолько сильно проступали сквозь его угрюмую, насмешливую, пренебрежительную личину. На его лице отразились ярость и боль, от которой мне на мгновение сделалось не по себе.  
Не нужно думать, что я недооценивал возможные последствия своего поступка... Я выпрямился и взял себя в руки.  
– После – я к твоим услугам, Сол, – сообщил я. – С ней попрошу общаться без применения насилия. Думаю, вас не нужно друг другу представлять.  
Сол посмотрел на меня исподлобья и красноречиво сжал кулаки.  
– Не... надо... – донёсся до моего слуха негромкий, немного неразборчивый голос. – Это было... моим желанием.  
Сол глухо выругался и, кажется, опустил руки. Я обернулся.  
Безжизненно бледная женщина, неловко прижимавшая ко рту окрашенный кровью платок, уже ничем не могла напомнить Совершенную Гиар.  
– Кай... пожалуйста... – глядя перед собой, попросила она.  
Наверное, я мог бы сделать вид, что не понимаю, но я прекрасно осознавал, в чем дело. Это был не мой разговор, и оставшиеся слова предназначались не для моих ушей.  
– Но...  
Я поспешно прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать лишнего под влиянием переживаний или откуда-то вкравшейся в мысли глупой детской обиды. Это изначально не было моим разговором.  
Кто-то скажет, что я мог бы не согласиться и заявить о своём праве присутствовать. Но это стало бы непростительным неуважением и глупейшей блажью. А вовсе не борьбой – подобные вещи не достигаются капризами или силой.  
– Нет, всё правильно, – стараясь, чтобы это звучало естественно, ответил я.  
Кажется, Сол выругался ещё раз, но тем, что обратило на себя моё внимание, было беспомощное выражение её лица.  
Фальшь и позёрство, как дурак, запоздало осознал я. Мой жест больше напоминал низкопробную игру в благородство.  
Уже потом я удивлялся тому, что Сол не вышел из себя и попросту не выставил меня вон. Наверное, мне следовало быть благодарным за это – как и за то, что большая часть событий последних дней являлась результатом моих собственных решений. То же самое касалось и того момента.  
Я прижал руку к груди и улыбнулся.  
– Джастис, – окликнул я, и зелёные глаза обратились ко мне с тем же вниманием, как и тогда, когда они были золотыми. – Пусть Небеса будут к тебе милосердны.  
Даже позднее я не сумел бы подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы обратиться к ней как-то иначе. «Гиар» было покрыто кровью и слезами – так же, как и остальные её прозвища. Совершенное Оружие... Оружие означает вещь, а Джастис, пусть в какой-то степени и оказавшись орудием в руках безответственных гордецов, желавших перекроить мир, не была вещью. Вероятно, она и сама понимала, что не была и совершенным инструментом для убийств, потому что в самой глубине её души было слишком живо что-то, чему не место в бесцветной или багровой от ненависти душе разрушителя. А её улыбка была слишком тёплой для того, для кого существуют только идеальные расчет и логика.  
Я склонил голову на прощание и направился к двери. Едва ли не строевым шагом – что же, вероятно, тогда мне помогла именно выучка. Выйти, а не бежать, чтобы не оставить шанса эмоциям просочиться наружу.  
Наверное, нужно что-нибудь сказать о реакции Сола, но, боюсь, его лицо отпечаталось в моей памяти лишь смазанной тёмной полосой.  
Торопясь закрыть дверь, я едва не прищемил себе рукав. Выдернул руку и, сделав несколько шагов, прислонился к поблескивавшей в свете ламп стене госпиталя.  
Пусть Небеса будут к тебе милосердны, мысленно повторил я, прижимая пальцы к прохладной поверхности.  
Пусть Небеса будут к тебе милосердны, моя...  
О Создатель.

***

Мне следует признать, что я с самого начала знал, что её состоянию невозможно помочь. Не на этом ли основывалось моё решение ввязаться в столь безрассудную авантюру? Меня устраивала перспектива её неизбежной скорой кончины, и, вероятно, я получил за это именно то, что заслуживал. Я ни в коем случае не считаю наказанием ту толику тепла, так неожиданно возникшую в наших странных отношениях... Более того, случившееся даже не попало в руки судебной системы. Я должен был отвечать только перед самим собой – собственным рассудком, душой и совестью.  
Я хотел выяснить правду, узнать однозначный ответ, но вместо этого получил ещё большее число вопросов. Достоверность тех понятий, в которые я верил с самого начала, вдруг оказалась под вопросом. Если отбросить колебания и нежелание от них отступаться, это означало лишь одно – новые попытки разобраться.  
Возможно, в своих поисках мне вновь и вновь придётся возвращаться в самое начало и работать над собственными ошибками – пока однажды я наконец не сделаю всё правильно.  
Я приемлю и такой вариант и не собираюсь сдаваться.  
Тогда, стоя в коридоре и потеряв представление о времени, я не мог думать вообще ни о чем. Мне нужно было решить, что делать дальше, но я не мог заставить себя закрыть дверь за только что пережитым эпизодом. Меня уже не подгоняло осознание её скорой смерти – значит, оставалось двигаться дальше ради того будущего, во имя которого я пытался узнать правду. Верный и даже более весомый довод для разума, но я чувствовал себя так, словно земля уходила из-под ног.  
Джастис убивала тех, кем я дорожил – а теперь мне было так же больно из-за её смерти. Возможно, мне следовало злиться на неё за это, но обвинение других в собственных чувствах никогда не являлось верным решением. Я мог возложить ответственность лишь на одного человека – на самого себя.  
Я не тешил себя надеждой, что увижу её живой – ситуация была слишком ясна. Оставалось довольствоваться хотя бы тем, что в коридоре так никто и не появился, и мне не пришлось отнимать висок от стены, принимать деловой вид и давать приемлемое объяснение происходящему.  
Кажется, минуло около получаса, когда я наконец уловил шорох дверной ручки и обернулся.  
Я хотел сразу же задать беспокоивший меня вопрос, но остановился. Вероятно, Сол сделал это несознательно, но осторожность, с которой он прикрывал дверь, сказала сама за себя.  
Я закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Наверное, мои эмоции были как на ладони – из-за душевного состояния, помноженного на ожидание, я не сразу сумел вернуть обычный самоконтроль. Невозмутимая личина Сола находилась в куда лучшем состоянии: на его лице, уже ничем не напоминавшем то выражение боли, не дрогнул и мускул, когда он, мельком взглянув на меня, направился прочь.  
– Сол, – окликнул я.  
Он остановился и неторопливо обернулся.  
У меня накопилось немало вопросов, но Сол не относился к числу склонных вести долгие беседы, и я выбрал тот, с которого начались мои недавние поиски.  
– Где мне найти Того Человека?  
Сол сократил расстояние до шага.  
– Считаешь себя благодетелем? – поинтересовался он.  
– Мне нужно было выяснить правду, – возразил я.  
Я не успел заметить его движения – следующим, что я ощутил, было то, что мой затылок встретился со стеной. Я по инерции лязгнул зубами и кое-как опустил помутившийся взгляд на сжимавшие мой воротник руки. Поднял глаза.  
– Доволен? – угрюмо спросил Сол.  
Я чувствовал себя отвратительно, но не собирался позволять делать из меня жертву. Я пристально посмотрел в принявшее жесткое выражение лицо.  
– Отпусти, – негромко, но твёрдо велел я. – Или будь так добр, дай возможность достать оружие.  
Сол мрачно усмехнулся и, отпустив непечатный комментарий, всё же разжал пальцы. Я с неприязненным спокойствием поднял руку и ощупал шею. Я не спешил доставать оружие – отчасти потому, что не хотел провоцировать бой, отчасти потому, что поостерегся мелькнувшей тёмной мысли, что драка могла бы помочь выбросить из головы то, что тонкими иглами кололо в висках.  
А потом Сол скривился – и, едва не задев меня плечом, пошёл к выходу.  
Я со смешанными чувствами смотрел в его удалявшуюся спину. Мне оставалось лишь догадываться, какое отношение он имел к этой истории... Возможно, я по незнанию задел его давние раны. То, что я видел, не могло быть простыми угрызениями совести от убийства врага – и боюсь, именно это сомнение едва не заглушало в моей душе те сожаления, которые я должен был испытывать из-за того, что втянул его в это.  
Я оправил рубашку. Приложил ладонь ко лбу, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Поспешно отнял.  
Мне нужно было решить, как действовать дальше, но в голове кружился только вихрь вопросов.  
Что произошло во время "Проектов"? Что послужило причиной войны? Как мне теперь следует относиться к гиарам? Что я должен предпринять? Кем она была?.. Как мне отыскать значение подлинной справедливости?!

***

Помимо тела и памяти от Совершенной Гиар осталось немного – лишь те несколько безделушек, которые Кай Киске принес ей по просьбам и без, стараясь скрасить последние дни. Эти вещицы не могли вызвать подозрений, но Кай забрал их сразу же после того, как поставил подпись под заключением о смерти. Он же позаботился о погребении.  
Его несколько раз окликнули в коридорах, прежде чем он остановился и повернул голову.  
– Да?..  
Медик окинул его скептическим взглядом и показал сложенный, чуть неровно заклеенный лист в клетку.  
– Незадолго до ухода ваша знакомая просила передать вам вот это.  
Кай растерянно поднял брови, затем понял: Джастис опасалась не дождаться.  
– О... Благодарю вас, – торопливо сказал он. – Я могу его забрать?  
– Можете, – вздохнул собеседник.  
Импровизированный конверт Кай рассмотрел, уже захлопнув дверь кабинета. «К.К.» – прочел он на тщательно сложенном листе собственные инициалы. Ему.  
Пальцы неожиданно дрогнули, и Кай осторожно опустил послание на стол. Какое-то время с несвойственной ему нерешительностью вглядывался в бумагу.  
«Что же ты могла мне написать... Джастис?»  
Кай прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью по векам. Приходившие в голову догадки выглядели одинаково нелепо.  
«Но, думаю, ты бы не стала писать, если бы это было чем-то ненужным…»  
Подчиняясь нетерпеливым пальцам, складки бумаги распрямились и открыли странные неровные строки. Рядом с чётко выведенными буквами теснилось что-то похожее на детские каракули, местами перечеркнутые и исправленные, местами надписанные такими же. Так, словно кто-то то вспоминал, как писать, то забывал вновь.  
«Я не знаю, чем всё закончилось, Кай. Будет лучше, если я заранее попрошу у тебя прощения – за это и за то, о чем осмелюсь просить. Есть ещё одна ГКТ. Она ещё очень молода... и не участвовала в войне. Кажется, у меня опять не имеется нужных данных, но сейчас она находится где-то в Восточной Европе. Я прошу тебя, отыщи её и не дай встать на путь уничтожения...».  
Конец строки был зачеркнут, но Кай сумел разобрать: «…и горя».  
«Спасибо тебе за всё».  
Дальше шла неразбериха вновь и вновь перечеркнутых букв и слогов – местами даже растёртых пальцами. Будто что-то неизвестное столкнулось там и, ещё не сумев договориться, боролось за право оставить свою и только свою метку.  
Наконец под с силой выведенной чертой значилось:  
«С любовью,  
Ария»

**Author's Note:**

> _* в качестве эпиграфа использована VS-фраза Кая для Джастис из Guilty Gear X: By Your Side_


End file.
